


Tupping~配种~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alpha Thorin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Future Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bilbo, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇ABO是一篇与众不同的ABO（被小伙伴吐槽，谁TM写ABO都说自己的不一样），因为作者致力于跳脱“A一发情就扑倒淫乱的O身上近似QJ”的行为模式。于是采用哈比人和矮人不同属性有不同的发情表现作为设定，具体看下文我就不剧透了~本文共四章，我觉得作者写这个短文的目的旨在为了仙果大舅和二伯的初夜H做练习，但令人遗憾的是，H的部分并不理想，于是仙果35章初夜拉灯了……所以这篇ABO主要风格还是搞笑搭配了两个仙果的遗憾，一是H（虽然不怎么精彩囧）；一是大舅和二伯在ferrybaby的笔下终于有后了（虽然只有暗示没有怀仔的具体描写囧）年终岁尾凡尘琐事繁忙，于是不能约定更新日期，ferry大的字数又一如既往的多到崩塌，所以不定期更新……争取农历年之前搞定吧囧，最后祝愿大家2014顺遂美满！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tupping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/724157) by [ferretbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretbaby/pseuds/ferretbaby). 



Bilbo坐在Gandalf身边，注视着眼前的景象。他从来没见过矮人的这种举动，他们应该休息、处理伤口或者修整扎营，但实际上队伍里的大多数矮人都在做奇怪的事情，哈比人过去从未目击过。

“D——Dori那个状态正常吗？”Bilbo靠向Ori。他们好不容易在卡洛克山脚下升起一簇小小的篝火，Bombbur至少还在努力清点仅剩的储备，准备做一顿简单的午餐。只有Ori、Bombur、óin和巫师还算正常，其他人正在树林边进行一场诡异的混战。

Ori从他的编织物上抬起头耸了耸肩，“战斗结束后时有发生。”

“他觉得需要在每棵树上撒尿？”Bilbo眨眨眼。虽然在营地周围解手不奇怪，但是Dori已经尿到第五棵树了。

他们安顿下来以后Gandalf就一直在吸烟，听到他们的谈话巫师温和地笑起来。“不，不是的，Bilbo。只是到了发情期，一场战斗后有时会让alpha进入发情期。”

“发情期？”Bilbo尖叫一声，他听说过布理的人类每年进入发情期后引起的灾难，听起来都是些龌蹉事。夏尔只有omega和beta，所以他们对于alpha的知识都是些二手消息。从路过的旅人那里得知，alpha之间会互相攻击，而且进入发情期后对于周围出现的任何omega都会扑上去强行占有。“我们在这里安全吗？”

“当然，小伙子，他们是矮人不是半兽人。”

Bilbo盯着Gandalf，猜测巫师是不是忘记了。“但——但是我是个omega。”

“是的，我知道你是。”Gandalf点点头，拿出一些老托比递给Bilbo，让他填满自己的烟斗。“你在这里是完全安全的Baggins先生，你的贞节仍然会一如既往的完好无损。矮人alpha不是野兽，不会扑上经过身边的beta或omega。他们只会在alpha之间奋战，消耗多余的能量。”

Thorin抿着嘴在营地周围走来走去，在他们几个人面前绕圈子，Bilbo立即收回脚，避免挡了他的道，否则他必须承担被踩到的风险。

“我不知道你是个omega，”Ori说着挪近了一些，“蓝山已经很难再找到了，他们是极其罕见的存在，而且大部分矮人都是alpha。即使beta都是比较少见的，这就是出生率低下的原因所在。”

“夏尔差不多有四百年没有诞生过一个alpha了，”Bilbo解释道，能够交换知识让他的两眼放光。“大多数哈比人都是omega，而且我们使用宁树油和荨麻来控制人口增长，否则每次结合热过后整个夏尔就会被婴儿淹没。”（吐槽一下，宁树又名印度苦楝树，最多能除湿，主要还是杀虫作用；而荨麻也就是治疗湿疹，这样处理结合热真的没问题吗？！哈比人！）

“多么奇妙！”Ori轻声说，拿出他的小本子开始做笔记。“介意我多问几个问题吗？我从来没有跟omega做过朋友，所以也没有机会记录他们和我们有什么不同。”

Bilbo瞥了眼alpha们，但是看起来没有一个注意过他们的方向。Fili和Kili正在像斗鸡一样用脚刨地，冲着对方咕咕咕地叫着。Glóin坚信他的斧子可以砍倒一棵树，一边挥舞着斧头一边含含糊糊地歌颂他美丽的妻子。Dwalin和Balin靠得很近，顶着额头曲臂相抱，为战时的苦难哀嚎哭诉。奇怪的是，Bofur和Nori并不在视线范围内，但是Bifur头上顶着Bofur的帽子，焦虑地站在通往河边的小路上。

或许alpha之间这些行为并不奇怪，跟夏尔的omega们之间相互陪伴是一样的？如果矮人中真的缺少beta和omega的话，限制他们配对是非常残忍的。Bilbo听到有传闻说人类不允许相同属性的配对，但是据他所知人类的族群中有充足的alpha、beta和omega，所以任何一种的选择也比较有机动性。但是按照哈比人的标准来看，这样的规定还是不够体贴。

Bilbo转向Ori，脸上带着快乐的微笑。“你想知道什么？”

“嗯，”Ori羞红了脸，“你们有——有几次结合热？”

哈比人轻叩下巴，努力回想。“通常？也许是一年一次，主要跟兴趣有关。我有充足的药草，所以可以很好的控制我的结合热，如果不服药的话大约一年四次。”

Ori毫不掩饰他的惊讶，目瞪口呆地盯着Bilbo。“四——四次？”

Bilbo点点头，吐了个烟圈。“是啊，很奇怪？”

“不！一点儿都不奇怪，只是……我是个beta，既没有结合热也不会发情。看起来难以忍受，随时随地不管是否有准备必须被迫和别人发生关系。”

“不是无意识的性行为。”Bilbo指出，“你只需要找个自己喜欢的人，时间一到就可以开始一起享受，两个人锁在门里寻欢作乐。如果我不想要性那就什么都不做，我可以把自己照顾的很好。说到受限制，结合热的周期非常有规律，所以一般可以在开始前安排妥当。”

Ori的手搅在一起，把目光从Bilbo皱起的眉头和Gandalf快断了气的笑容上挪开。“抱歉，我不是想暗示什么。我只是听到些传闻，他们说omega的结合热来的凶猛狂野、充满欲求，如果不喂饱他们可能会造成精神错乱。”

片刻前Bilbo还觉得非常恼火，但是瞬间融化成冷静的理解，或许那只是对不同种族的误解。“我不知道矮人的omega是怎样的，但是哈比omega的结合热没有那么难以控制。我们中大多数的生活还是比较规律的，而且有些从未交配过，omega的理智不会被冲动驾驭。”

可怜的年轻矮人猛点着头，匆匆记在笔记本上。“当然，我应该想到的。”

“如果非要说有什么不方便的话，我倒是觉得alpha很可怜。”Bilbo低声说，特意指了指Thorin的方向。矮人的伤口还在留血，可能剧痛难忍，但是他完全拒绝óin或者任何人给他处理。他的步履变得更加蹒跚，即便如此，任何时候只要有别的alpha企图接近这群omega和beta，他都会伸手握住兽咬。“他们甚至不能克服发情期处理伤口，只能那样带着伤走来走去。”

Ori随着他的目光看去，大声叹了口气。“以前就发生过，有时候真正发情期到来的几天前，alpha会一直忽略进食。而战斗结束后我们会失去很多alpha同胞，仅仅是因为他们拒绝治疗。”

“真糟糕。”Bilbo叹息着说，他希望没有任何人在发情期受到伤害。逃出哥布林王国后相比之下绝大多数矮人没有受太多伤，除了他们敬重的领导者，他是所有人中伤势最严重的。

Gandalf靠向他们的方向小声抱怨起来：“说真的，只有一个办法能解决。通常只有omega知道如何在发情期控制alpha。”

Ori打起精神，满怀敬意地看向Bilbo。Bilbo怀疑地瞪着巫师。

“你觉得我能控制他们？”哈比人用烟斗指了指那群脾气暴躁的alpha。Fili和Kili现在正在地上打滚，试图用头槌攻克对方。Balin，那个一直谦逊礼貌的矮人，正在对着Dori咆哮，耸起胸膛好像在挑衅另一个矮人进入一场决斗。Dori看来无条件接受了年长矮人的暗号，回以凶猛的嘶吼。Dwalin，出于某些不知名的原因，正在爬树。

Gandalf咳嗽了一声，正了正帽子。“好吧，或许不是全部，只是他们中最需要治疗的一个，我想óin会感谢你的贡献。”

óin几乎已经进入梦乡，但是Bombur把他的困意赶走。年长的矮人迷迷糊糊睁开眼，看到Bombur指着Gandalf和Bilbo才恢复意识。óin抱怨着加入他们的谈话，当他听说Bilbo是个omega，并且愿意向其他人提供帮助后，矮人责备哈比人没有早点儿告诉他。

“本来早就能把事情解决了！”

“抱歉，我没想故意隐瞒。”Bilbo耷拉着肩膀，试图在矮人的怒视下变得小一点儿。实际上，他是否是omega根本不关他们的事，他的能力对这趟悲惨的旅行没有丝毫帮助。他的结合热早就过去了，而且他的口袋里一直装着药草包，为了几个月后的下一次结合热做了充足的准备。到时他们应该已经在依鲁伯，或者至少离依鲁伯不远，然后他就可以自己独自在房间里处理结合热的小问题。完全没有理由把他的属性宣传得路人皆知。

óin发着牢骚，推着Bilbo离开Ori和Gandalf，希望把alpha叫过来时他能远离大家。他让Bilbo站在嶙峋的礁石中，跟大家隔着一段距离，óin自己躲在附近的小灌木丛里看着他。“首先我们要搞定Thorin，他的情况最糟糕。拿上这个套工具，需要帮助时我会告诉你。这种情况下他绝对不会让我靠近，他是个固执的矮人。”

“好吧……只要叫他过来就可以吗？”Bilbo拿出绷带和óin挽救下来的药膏，他知道他需要尽量节省地使用它们，毕竟还有那么多人需要照顾。

年长的矮人点点头，赶着Bilbo向前走，示意他应该抓住Thorin让他别到处乱走。另一个矮人已经在营地对面小心观察他们很久了，所以把他叫过来易如反掌。起初Thorin推着Bilbo向其他beta们的方向走，但是他的力道十分温和，所以哈比人轻易带着Thorin到达他们安排好的处置点。

“过来这里Thorin先生，请到背风的地方来，做得好。”有点像安抚一匹野马，Thorin看起来不想说话，要让他移动不得不动手又是推又是拽。Thorin的手一直放在他的腰上，虽然不讨厌，但是那双手时刻在提醒他矮人此刻比平时更加强大。Bilbo小心地推着Thorin坐下，用力过猛差点坐在矮人国王的腿上。

“先处理他的脸，看看他的鼻梁骨有没有断掉。” óin压低声音说。Bilbo脸红的厉害，今天之前他从未真的特意碰过Thorin，特别是脸部这种尤其私人的领域。即使淤青和伤口没有损坏矮人国王英俊的面庞，但也急需处理。幸运的是Thorin没有任何怨言，允许Bilbo检查伤处，矮人充满好奇心痴迷地看着哈比人工作。Bilbo清理了一些小的伤口，然后绑上绷带，做了他能做的，然后他转头看向óin。

“他的胸，把他的衣服脱了。我们需要检查座狼和该死的半兽人有没有给他留下伤残。”

提起半兽人，Thorin又开始低哮，绷紧嘴唇做出野兽的表情。矮人国王把Bilbo拉得更近，把哈比人完全按在他的大腿上，紧贴着他的胸膛。

“哦，天哪……”Bilbo发出一声呻吟，不知道该如何是好。他瞥了眼Gandalf，看到巫师跟Ori、Bombur一起大笑起来，但是立刻Thorin的动作搞得他快要疯了，矮人在他头发里嗅来嗅去，干涸的嘴唇贴着他的颈项一直滑向下颌。“哦，不对，不、不、不。”Bilbo伸出一跟手指推开Thorin的脸。“别再那样做了，如果不是因为发情期，而且我恰好是个omega的话，你不会感兴趣的。当务之急是查看你的伤势，否则你会因为力竭而伤了自己。”

Thorin咕哝着好像理解了，Bilbo想这次应该不会有任何阻碍，直到两只温暖的大手放在他的屁股上揉捏起来。

“Thorin！”哈比人用尖厉的声音说，在众人的哄笑声中挣脱矮人的怀抱。

óin无动于衷地看着发生的一切，丝毫不关心国王的探秘之旅。“快点，我们没有一个晚上的时间瞎折腾，脱了他的衬衫、看一眼，就这么简单。”

Bilbo低声咒骂着，迅速走回矮人身边。他研究着矮人的衣服，不知道在避免解开Thorin腰带的前提下，到底该从哪里把衬衫拽出来。Thorin低声哼哼着，Bilbo给他查看伤口让矮人看起来很高兴，不断在哈比人身上翻找作为某种莫名的礼尚往来。实在伸到某些让Bilbo忍无可忍的地方时，他不得不拍掉矮人的爪子，心里默默发誓Thorin恢复正常后一定想方设法让他忘掉这段记忆。

“别磨蹭了。” óin嘘声说，“只是脱个衣服，未经你的许可，他不会对你做任何事。”

Bilbo对他的说明没有百分百的把握，他猛地拉开Thorin的腰带，迅速脱掉毛皮外袍，没有矮人的协助他没法自己把沉重的锁子甲除掉，然而矮人看来以为那是某种游戏，于是拒绝交给哈比人，他灵活的手指变本加厉抓住Bilbo的夹克用力拉扯起来。“停下！Thorin！我是认真的，如果不停下，我会打断你的鼻梁。我在努力给你查看伤口，现在安静让我做完。”

他的斥责生效了，矮人眨眨蓝灰色的双眼恢复平时的样子，坐在那里安静地让Bilbo继续。Thorin的侧腹有一道清晰的牙齿轮廓，是一道座狼的咬伤，他安静地允许哈比人触摸按压那里。最严重的擦伤在肩膀上，呈暗紫色，那是战斗时Azog的武器造成的。Bilbo倒吸一口冷气，突然意识到他们经历的事件有多么可怕，差点就失去了他们尊敬的领袖。

Thorin好像发现了哈比人的颤抖，巨大的手掌温柔地抚摸着Bilbo的脸颊，弯曲手指触摸哈比人的耳朵，梳过他脏乱的头发，拇指轻轻按摩Bilbo的太阳穴。Bilbo不禁靠近那只温柔的手掌，闻到鲜血和战争的味道，就是这双手杀死了成百哥布林，但是安抚害怕的哈比人时却温柔如斯。即使在发情期，Thorin仍然能考虑伙伴的需求，即使那个需求只是简单的安慰。

“他……他很好，只是有些擦伤，没有开放性伤口。”Bilbo结巴着说，希望óin能听到他的话。Thorin很幸运，锁子甲阻挡了座狼锋利的牙齿，没有伤到筋骨。Thorin发出一声悲鸣，Bilbo立刻转回去紧挨着他坐下。

óin放松地露出微笑。“好吧，那很好。接下来应该看看Nori，离开山里时我看到他的胳膊受了刀伤，小伙子现在在哪儿……”

“唔，”Bilbo停顿了一下，不由得好奇Bofur和Nori是否结束了，不管他们在河边做什么。不管是不是omega，他都不想走下去核实。“我想我们应该先看下一个矮人，Nori在忙。”

年长的矮人哼了一声，翻了翻白眼。“那么下一个是Dwalin。”

幸运的是矮人勇士离开了那棵树，在Ori和Gandalf周围徘徊，年轻的矮人没有注意到。Ori专注地观察Bilbo和Thorin，羽毛笔飞快地在本子上记录下一大堆信息。Bilbo对那群看热闹的皱起眉，不知道他们怎么那么喜欢拿他寻开心。

“Dwalin先生！”Bilbo大声喊道，挥手示意矮人看向他的方向。“过来，我需要给你看看伤势。”

Dwalin有些迟疑，而且Bilbo肘部那只手收得更紧，但是哈比人无视了Thorin对自己伙伴出现的担忧。Dwalin的关节上都是血渍，必须赶快处理。Dwalin接近时，Thorin大声咆哮起来，声音几乎盖过Bilbo的。

“Thorin。”Bilbo叹了口气，堪堪只能勉强阻止Thorin再次把他按在大腿上。

Dwalin不屑地对Thorin喷着鼻息，随后又看了看那群beta。

“啊。”Thorin说，Bilbo惊奇于他清晰的发音，虽然严格的说那不算是一个单词，最多只能算是一个音节，但是那仍然能表明至少他理解了Dwalin的意思。之前只有Glóin能清晰的说话，虽然那只是小声自言自语着一些关于家人莫名其妙的内容。Bilbo想是否是因为红头大的矮人已经结合了，所以他的发情期没有其他人那么严重。他无从知晓，因为过去没有遇到alpha的经验。

突然Bifur不知从哪里跑出来向Bilbo右侧疾驰而来，Thorin嘶吼着把Bilbo护在胳膊下面，向beta和巫师的方向移动。Dwalin及时推了一把，阻挡住Bifur。就像某种奇怪的竞争，两个矮人用某种未知的韵律绕着彼此滑步移动。场面有些滑稽，他们绕着彼此跳舞却带着一脸严肃的表情。

Thorin把Bilbo安置在Ori和Gandalf中间，随后他走开去看Fili和Kili。Bilbo眨眨眼，突然的转变使他怔住了。他手里还拿着要给Dwalin处置手伤的绑带。

“嗯？”

Gandalf拍拍哈比人的肩膀。“别担心，小伙子，我想今天晚上你帮的忙已经足够多了。我不觉得我们尊敬的领队在那种情况下会允许其他alpha接近你。”

“我没……”Bilbo边说边看向Ori，年轻的矮人飞快地低下头藏起不及掩饰的微笑，看来现在无法从他身上得到任何关于现场情况的答案。Omega从来不会伸进错乱，他们至少还能谈话，解释自己处于结合热中。

Bombur同情地拍拍他的后背，“吃点儿晚餐吧，Baggins先生，照顾这群家伙的路还长，不到晚上他们的脑袋不会回复正常。”

Bilbo把剩下的医疗用品还给óin，从Bombur手里接过汤碗。真是惬意，特别是一场奋战之后，而且不用跟九个alpha一起争抢晚餐，其他的伙伴也非常令人愉快。他担心他们需要食物保持体力时却错过进食，但是Gandalf向他保证他们完全没问题。

把Fili和Kili分开后，Thorin开始继续绕圈子。绕某一圈时他停在Bilbo面前，歪头看着哈比人吃东西。

“谢谢。”矮人国王清楚地说，随后他继续回到他的绕行中。其他alpha再接近时，他也没有咆哮或嘶吼。即使Bofur跌跌撞撞从矮人国王右手边的树丛里衣衫不整地走出来，脖子上还有几个羞于提及的咬痕，Thorin也无动于衷。

“这可不寻常。”Ori看着Thorin的背后小声说，Bilbo只是耸耸肩，并不知道缘由。


	2. 第二章

顺着赛尔督因河一路漂流而下后，Bilbo患上了重感冒，那时他第一次感觉到肚子里的骚动。起初他以为是吃坏了肚子，每天用米粥和汤充饥果腹才能压下那些虫子给他带来的呕吐感。但即使在阔别数周后吃到第一顿合意的午餐，那种感觉依然挥之不去。紧接着他的内脏开始翻搅，像一大群嗡嗡作响的蜜蜂寄居在体内。于是他跑去厕所打算痛快地解手时，发现了内裤上的湿痕。

作为一个成年人，在意志完全清醒的情况下，不知如何像个未成年人一样忘记自己周期是十分难堪的经历，Bilbo立刻跑去清理自己。对此他有一点疑惑，其他人被关在幽暗密林时，作为解救伙伴的唯一希望造成的压力延迟了他的结合热，但是他除了在外面沉思怎么帮助他的朋友们逃出来之外什么都没做。

随后他意识到，装着药草的包裹丢了。他能够在穿越幽暗密林和囚禁在精灵王国时保护好它，但是湍急河流和差点儿溺死的恐惧带走了他最后一点财产。幸好Bilbo足够幸运，还能握得住刺钉，遗憾的是他没有多余的力气抓住一个小小的装满草药的包裹。

因为他的身上连一个硬币都没有，所以他不得不出去找他们的领队借用。此前矮人已经处理了他的额外开销，比如食物、住宿这些合同里清楚标注的部分，但是他要找的药草一般非常昂贵，即使在它的生长地夏尔也是如此。在最东端的大荒原，同时也是火龙肆虐寸草不生的死地，寻找药草更是变得难上加难。

值得庆幸的是，进入安督因山谷后矮人国王对哈比人越来越友善了。发情期后他不自在了很久才恢复如常，但是Bilbo没有用此来要挟他。他们的交谈开始变多，随着路途进行，Thorin对小哈比人的态度也变得亲切友好起来。晚上安营时，他会选择Bilbo身边的位置，给Bilbo演示如何正确地握住他的小剑，如何驾驭它，甚至某个特别寒冷的夜晚，他还把自己的毛皮外套分给颤抖的哈比人。

即便如此，Thorin对Bilbo提出借钱的要求还是表现的十分惊讶。

“我们给你提供的日常用品不能满足你的要求？”

“能——能满足，但这是为了别的其他事。”他的外衣在河里毁了以后，Fili和Kili已经哄骗他们的舅舅免费给哈比人提供了一套崭新的衣服。虽然他们嘲笑他叠上去的袖口，但是能有一件御寒的衣物已经谢天谢地了。

“那么你还需要什么？”Thorin挑起浓密的眉毛，他的心情现在不错，因为他们离伊鲁伯已经相当接近了，而且长湖镇的镇长对他们也非常仁慈。

Bilbo不自在地动了动，试图无视房间对面Glóin和Bofur对他露出的假笑，“是……是为了些私事。”

Thorin的微笑变得更加明快，带着恶作剧的意味。“哦？”

“拜——拜托，Thorin。”Bilbo快要哭出来了，他极力不要让自己脸红。“我……那是……”

矮人开始咯咯笑起来，被哈比人挫败的反应逗乐了。他的笑声低沉、嘶哑，Bilbo听闻后觉得脊椎不由自主跟着颤抖起来。但是当他深吸一口气打算继续取笑哈比人时，某种东西阻止了矮人，他突然定住了。Thorin动作极其缓慢地抓起Bilbo的手，把他的手腕拉到自己面前，小心翼翼地闻了闻露在外面的皮肤。

“哦。”Thorin倒吸一口冷气，急忙放开了哈比人。“我不知道，抱歉，我不该拿你的反应取乐。”

Bilbo的脸涨得通红，手塞进宽敞的口袋里。他不知道alpha们可以闻到omega的结合热，或者即将进入结合热。这也证明了一旦进入状态，隐瞒其他人几乎是不可能的。

“没关系。”Bilbo简短地说，无法直视Thorin的眼睛。

“你需要多少钱？”

“我……”Bilbo耸耸肩，“我不知道。”如果把他锁在房间里顺其自然让结合热过去或许更便宜一些，但是他们时间有限。都灵之日近在咫尺，Bilbo还要扮演飞贼的角色。每次结合热之后他会变得没精打彩，他的喜爱会变得异常外漏，跟朋友在外面闲暇时会想要碰触拥抱其他人。在夏尔，每次结合热过后，会有很多人出外野餐，家人和朋友抱在一起午睡，缓解周期后因为过激情感刺激造成的疲惫，而且这种行为对任何已有伴侣的哈比人都是最好的磨合期。

Thorin站起来，抓起兽咬。“跟我来，我陪你去药师那里。”

“什么？”Bilbo尖叫一声。

矮人没有解释，在伙伴们好奇的目光下推着Bilbo走上人来人往的大街。Dwalin站在他们借助地方的门外站岗，看到他们后用肘部推了推正在打瞌睡的Balin，向着他们的方向点点头，他们说了些什么，但是Bilbo离得太远听不清楚。

“没必要这么做，我可以自己去。”Bilbo恳求道，小跑着跟上Thorin的脚步。

“我跟你去有很多原因，其中之一是确保商人不会欺骗你。”

Bilbo差点被破损的木板绊倒，他不喜欢建在湖上的城市，看起来充满危险，随时可能有危险。一旦有一幢木头房子起火其他很快也会跟着遭殃，而且只有一座桥通往岸边，可能会因为拥挤发生踩踏。另一个他不喜欢这里的原因是——碎木板。

“你觉得他们会骗我？”Bilbo好奇地问。表面上看Thorin对长湖镇镇长还算宽容，从矮人的角度甚至能算是友好，但是Bilbo并不信任那个人类。他臃肿庞大的躯体和精明的表情无一不述说着借职务之便搜刮民脂民膏的事实，而长湖镇街上穿行的人类却即瘦弱又憔悴。

“或许，”Thorin答道，他停下脚步让Bilbo赶上去。“人类对待omega的方式与我们不同，如果没有alpha陪同，或许其中有些人不会轻易把药草卖给你。过去在戴尔，他们对待omega还算不错，但是在埃雷德鲁因，我跟我的妹妹一起路过鲁因河定居点，他们拒绝为她提供任何服务。不知怎样，他们知道她是omega，他们让我给她带上项圈限制行动，而且为了我让她随便开口说话大声斥责我。”

Bilbo大吃一惊，“不会吧！”

Thorin点点头，“她被那个人类的话严重冒犯了，于是她向我借了把刀，剁了他的阴茎。不得不说，此后我们再也没有回去那里，而且警告其他同伴警惕起来。”

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo轻声说，看了眼身边的人类挪过去更贴近Thorin。他们能分辨出他是个omega吗？他身上的味道会不会引出他们的邪念？他只是个哈比人，并不清楚他们的规则，难道这样他们还会强迫他做不舒服的事吗？

Thorin伸出手臂，轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，Bilbo因为这个充满保护的姿态放松了下来，他感到很安全。确实，把Thorin这样的alpha带在身边，没有人会来打扰他。

“我不知道你的妹妹是omega。”片刻后Bilbo说，抬起头看向矮人。

“她是的。”Thorin小声嘀咕承认道，自顾自轻笑起来。“感谢上苍把她带进我们的家族，那是神祝福的惊喜，是非常罕见的。她固执任性，反抗父亲把她嫁给一个铁矿山贵族alpha的包办婚姻，最后嫁给了一个与她相爱的beta音乐家。伊鲁伯失落前那是远近皆知的丑闻。”

“听起来她觉得真爱至上。”Bilbo调笑道，希望Thorin不要因为旧日的得失变得情绪低落。

“你肯定能跟她相处融洽。”Thorin回以微笑，“很多人对待她小心翼翼，那差点让她发疯。她无法接受因为自己是omega就该有差别待遇。”

“是啊，不应该那样对我们。”Bilbo哼了一声。Thorin哼哼着表示同意，他带着Bilbo来到一个有研钵和杵把标识的商店门口。这个地方闻起来有泥土和植物的味道，架子上摆满大小不一的瓶瓶罐罐，一个满面风霜的小老头在柜台前，他从眼镜上面憋了眼两人，放任两人随意浏览。

Bilbo很快放下焦虑，向店主提出他的要求。遗憾的是，店里没有他习惯使用的夏尔草药，但是老人有其他药草可以帮上忙。虽然无法停止他的结合热，但是能缩短周期持续的时间，减少结合热造成的副反应，到明天晚上他就可以恢复正常了。

回头飞快地看了眼Thorin，后者正在查看一套半兽人的骨骼，Bilbo买完后招呼他，Thorin跟过去问了些关于自己的事情，Bilbo过去从来没有听说过，接着矮人掏出一枚金币付款。药师看起来十分感动，亲自送他们出门，还说随时恭候他们再次光临。

Thorin不慌不忙把东西递给Bilbo，站在道路中间开始分他们买的东西，哈比人想或许Thorin就是因为自己的妹妹才会变得如此习惯。他笨拙地接过矮人递给他的药草包，试了好几次才把包裹塞进口袋里，有几次差点掉在地上。处于这种情况已经非常尴尬了，而让Thorin目睹更是丢脸至极。晚上在他房间里会发生的事情，对矮人来说已经昭然若揭。

“谢谢你。”Bilbo低声说。

Thorin低头看向他，确保四目相对后，他回答说，“别在意，你也在我不方便的时候施以援手，所以我也会帮助你。”

“但是，”Bilbo眨眨眼，低头看向自己的脚。“那不一样，在夏尔这些事要变得简单得多，我可以处理自己的周期，预期也非常准确。在这……明天或许龙就会来袭。如果因为我……我怕因为这个拖大家的后腿。”

Thorin把他拉近，Bilbo发现自己舒服地贴在矮人的胸前。厚重的毛料和Thorin外套上的毛皮闻起来有麝香的味道，像风和尘土的气息，在镇子里这几天他脱掉了锁子甲，身上的衣服软软地贴着他的面庞。哈比人抓住Thorin的衬衫，内心的考量使他焦虑不已。

“我不会说你的担忧毫无意义，考虑可能的情况很好，但是你应该相信你的伙伴，我们能在你无能为力的时候处理好问题。巨龙已经沉睡了很多年，我十分怀疑他会因为你的结合热而苏醒。”

“我知道。”Bilbo低声说，或许情况使然，背井离乡、压力重重，这些都让他变得异常脆弱。即使Thorin的体贴也让他想掉眼泪。

“那么就停止担忧。”Thorin 严厉地说，在放开哈比人之前，最后紧了紧怀抱，接着他们继续向住处走去。

喝了一天的药草，终于在晚餐时，Bilbo开始感觉到药的效果。那些药草又苦又难闻，但是最后一杯下肚后他感到放松了不少。或许只是结合热带来的焦虑，毕竟身处那么多alpha中间，身边没有经常使用的药草帮助他提早预防。他现在十分高兴，因为有喧闹的伙伴陪伴周围，不必担心其他烦恼。

“你还好吗，Baggins先生？”Kili对着他的耳朵说。Bilbo吃惊地发现年轻的矮人竟然离他那么近，但是他立刻注意到是他靠在Kili身上，他的头窝在年轻矮人的肩膀上，所以他们才紧挨着彼此。

“嗯？是的……我很好。”Bilbo用困倦的声音咕哝着，他盘子里的鱼和土豆片还满满地堆在跟前，但是他一点儿也不想吃。Thorin从桌子对面瞥了他们一眼，因为哈比人懒洋洋的状态眼中充满玩味的笑意，Bilbo报复性地对矮人吐吐舌头。

“你确定？”Fili询问，看到自己舅舅被冒犯了的表情，他努力憋住笑。他们四个吃饭的时候一直坐在一起，Thorin邀请Bilbo跟他们坐在一起，而不是坐在他平时的位置上。

Bilbo摆摆手打消矮人的顾虑。“是的，是的。只是有些劳累，我要早点上床。”

Kili开始用力嗅闻起来，鼻子像狗寻找气味一样伸到空中。“你们闻到了吗？今晚有甜点吗？闻起来像水果塔的味道！”

兄弟俩开始四下张望，希望能找到房子的主人出现的迹象，找出所谓的甜点。他们的饭食一直很普通，虽然充裕但是不怎么和口味。甜点只出现过一次，还是长湖镇镇长来访和Thorin共进晚餐的时候，但是Bilbo那时病的太重，无法参加宴会，他一直躺在床上。但是他没少听到关于他们吃的多么丰盛、多么美味的故事，所以回到每日的标准后变得令人难以置信。

Bilbo觉得他的脸一定红了，他挺直后背，试图不要看向对面的Thorin。一个夏尔的beta曾经给他描述过他结合热发作时的味道，同时有甜蜜和苦涩，让她想起霍比屯的甜点屋。虽然那时觉得有这种味道没什么不好的，但是现在被一群脏兮兮的矮人包围，他觉得自己太突兀了。

“没有什么水果塔或者甜点。”Thorin说，“你们闻到的是我今天出去时新买的香皂味，我想试试闻起来像精灵地牢的味道。”

Fili古怪地看着他的舅舅，Bilbo咯咯笑起来，Kili理解地点点头。

“你闻起来像妈妈。”金发矮人说，“你确定那个香皂是给男性用的？味道非常女性化。”

“嘿！我生气了！”Bilbo忍不住说，无视Thorin的瞪眼。他才没有闻起来像女人！

他们周围陷入一片安静，几个朋友转过头看向他们，查看是否出了什么问题，最后只是耸耸肩回到他们的晚餐中去了。Bilbo感到自己又向年轻矮人的肩膀倒去，Kili意外的是个好枕头。或许他会同意陪哈比人一个晚上？

“你们有什么事瞒着我们？”Fili问，“为什么我说你闻起来像女人Bilbo会生气？还有为什么他整个人挂在Kili身上！”

“跟你们没关系。”Thorin粗声说，接着他站了起来。“Bilbo，过来，你喝得太多了，该去睡觉了。”

Fili和Kili嘘声否认。Kili大喊道，“但是今天一天他除了难闻的茶之外一滴别的都没喝！”

矮人国王无视了他们，抓着Bilbo的胳膊肘，越过围满矮人的餐桌，最后终于只剩下两人，顺着走廊向卧室方向走去。

“不管他给你的是什么药，药效一定是过于强烈了。”Thorin对自己低声咕哝，“或许对于人类或者精灵还好，但是半身人恐怕无法承受这个剂量。起效太快，蒙蔽了你的感官。”

“Thor—rin……”Bilbo轻哼着，他觉得头重脚轻，莫名的快乐。过去他从未有过这样的结合热，就像能在雏菊田里跳舞，又像能轻易杀死一头座狼，两种不同的情绪同时产生。只为了向Thorin证明他可以照顾好自己，照顾好他们两个人，而且不会闻起来像血渍和泥土。不是说泥土味不好闻，Thorin的泥土气息也很好。他暗自记下一定要记得尽快提醒矮人。

“我闻起来像泥土，谢谢。”Thorin陈诉，看起来无动于衷。

“好的泥土。”Bilbo提醒他，“记住，我们哈比人喜欢泥土，我们住在地底，记住了吗？”

Thorin沉重地叹了口气，一边开门一边扶住Bilbo。“记住了。”

“很好，我也记住了。你那天晚上闻起来也像血渍和泥土，就是你对所有人咆哮那天。而且我一点儿也不介意。”Bilbo用力靠在Thorin的胳膊上，严重阻碍了打开一扇门的简单动作，矮人不得不把他推开。“你比Dori强多了，他随地小便。Dwalin还爬树！”

下腹空虚的感觉让Bilbo不由得开始摩擦双腿，臀瓣间愉悦地碰撞着，他能够感觉到内部渴望被填满。一条细流越过内裤的边缘，Bilbo羞红了脸。他突然清醒地意识到他已经完全进入结合热，在空旷的走廊里对Thorin上下其手，他猛地推开自己，直到头撞到对面的墙上。

“我——我很抱歉，我不是想——想——”哈比人小声说，感到无地自容。

“没关系。”Thorin咕哝，一脚踢开门。“在其他人失去所有的尊敬前，快进去。”

Bilbo尖叫一声，双手护住臀部，以防他拖着脚走进去时露出什么马脚。“他们会吗？哦，天哪，我真是太不得体了。我不敢相信我想跟Kili一起睡觉。你一定要帮我道歉，太尴尬了，以前从未发生过这种事。”

“安静，Bilbo。我在开玩笑。”Thorin伸出手按住哈比人的肩膀，关上他们身后的门。“他们会理解，Fili和Kili习惯了，因为Dis的反应比你强烈很多，而且他们觉得那是好运气。”

他们尴尬地站了一会儿，房间里安静得可以听到门外的说话声。跟alpha单独在一起，Bilbo再次感觉到心跳加速，他的神经像着了火，他强忍住脱光衣服立刻解决问题的冲动。Thorin的气味、强有力的手掌还紧贴在哈比人的背后，使他陶醉欣喜，紧接着那种涣散、飘飘然的感觉又回来了，他发现自己靠向矮人。

“Thor——哦！”Bilbo被推倒在床上，被单盖到头顶。哈比人甚至没有挣扎，事态的转变让他觉得特别松懈、眩晕。

“睡觉，这是对目前的你来说最好的办法。”Thorin严厉地说。

Bilbo的头猛地捶在枕头上。“不！我要你……”

Thorin停下手里整理床单的动作，看着哈比人孩子气的举动，“要我做什么？”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，上下打量矮人。Thorin强健的肌肉，宽敞的胸膛还有结实的屁股作为床伴来说非常完美，从哈比人的审美来看极具异国风情。他可以想象自己在那双充满老茧的双手上变得虚软无力，恳求Thorin更加深入，靠着矮人的下巴呻吟不已，手指不断拉扯矮人的长发。他从未见过Thorin全裸的样子，但是他走路和平日的姿态让Bilbo相信矮人在这方面一定天赋秉异。

“加——加入我？”Bilbo结结巴巴地说，在被单上来回扭动起来。想到Thorin、想到他们在一起可以做什么——如果矮人接受邀请的话，他感到一股热浪在体内升腾。不必在行为中投入太多感情，只是肉体的欢愉和友善的帮助。

Thorin的瞳孔变暗，他很快撤回手。“你不知道自己在要求什么。”

“只是结合热。”Bilbo轻柔地说，仿佛想用声音诱惑矮人般，“只要开心就好，做些能让我们两个人都享受的事。我向你保证我们两个人都能满意。”

“永远不可能只是结合热，我是个alpha。”Thorin低吼，看起来暴跳如雷。“如果我不小心标记了你，那该怎么办？”

“标记？标记是什么？”Bilbo眨眨眼，把被单拉到下巴上。躺在床上真的非常舒服，如果矮人没有那么多废话干脆加入他就更好了。享乐后他一定比Kili更适合当枕头。

“马哈尔他妈的眼泪！”Thorin颤抖的双手挫败地抓住他的黑发，愤愤地盯着天花板，“不是现在，马哈尔救我，该诅咒的半身人，他根本不知道alpha有结！”随后Thorin罗列出一长串库兹都语的咒骂，即使哈比人如此疲惫的时候都知道那些绝对不是什么礼貌的话。

Bilbo在被单下扭动着脱掉了裤子，懒得等Thorin下定决心。“我不明白结跟性爱有什么关系？那是一个游戏吗？是一个人享受能引起另一个共鸣吗？听起来不错。”

他可以肯定如果Thorin手里有任何东西，那么矮人一定会愤怒地把它摔到房间对面。他的头发乱成一团，呼吸如脱缰的野马，牙关紧咬抿着嘴。Thorin慢慢平静下来，开始从床尾向门口移动，好像对离开与否还是犹豫不决。Bilbo决定帮他敲定，于是他用灵巧的手指飞快地脱掉外套和衬衫。现在床单下只有内裤和领巾。

他打算留着领巾来玩那个Thorin说的打结游戏，听起来真的很诱人。

Thorin看到Bilbo把脱掉的衣服扔到床外，落在地上时仿佛在寂静的房间里激荡出震耳欲聋的声响，矮人呆住了。哈比人让薄薄的床单代为描述他剩下要说的话。

“我必须离开。”Thorin说，他的声音嘶哑，还有一点哽咽。他迅速转过身，迈着坚定的脚步向门口冲去。

“等等！”Bilbo喊道，alpha要离开他的举动让他伤心不已。

“不。”Thorin笨拙地摸索着门把手，“我不能留下，否则我会做出让我们两个都后悔的事。”

“Thorin，求你！”

Thorin最后终于打开了门，最后看了一眼绝望的哈比人。“我很抱歉，我希望……或许其他……”他的眼睛变得异常坚定，“不会是这样，不是现在，等我夺回我的王国，到时我们就知道了。”

“Thorin。”Bilbo呻吟着，但是太迟了。矮人已经关上身后的门，门锁发出嗒的一声。哈比人大声叹了口气，看来他不得不自己解决他的结合热了。

此后的几个小时，Bilbo尽可能大声地哀叹、呻吟，以此报复Thorin不肯加入他的决定。双手和手指帮助他一次次释放，渴望着浇灭体内的热火。他幻想着体内深入的手指是Thorin的，幻想着轻抚乳首的微风是矮人的发丝，幻想着双球和昂扬上来自领巾的缠绕是他虚构的alpha爱人给予的温柔揉捏。等到热潮最后完全褪去，他终于安然坠入梦乡，迎接崭新的一天。

一天后哈比人感觉好多了，Balin和Ori拉着Bilbo坐下来，详细解释了为什么alpha不能在omega的结合热期间只是单纯地享受随意的性爱。考虑到Bilbo服用的药草没有避孕功能，只是把整个热周期压缩为一天，他相当感谢Thorin控制住了自己。

无需多言，哈比人此后将近一周的时间都无法与矮人国王对视。但是没关系，Thorin也在回避他。看来Bilbo的结合热使得矮人进入一段迷你发情期，那天回到房间之前他差点攻击了Dwalin。不管是哈比人还是Thorin靠近，Dwalin都要夸张地捧住受伤的下巴。

这种情况没有持续太久，直到他们收拾行囊步上依鲁伯之途的最后一段路程，他们两人终于稍微变得自然一点。


	3. 第三章

_五军之役三年后_  
****

Fili怒气冲冲闯进Bilbo的房间，把自己扔进哈比人对面的餐凳里，后者正在喝他的早餐麦片粥。

“为什么他总是那么——那么混蛋！”年轻的矮人嘘声说，无视Bilbao因为他踢掉脏鞋子而皱起的眉头。“每年！像装了发条一样准时，每次临近冬季尊敬的殿下就会变身食人妖。我开始怀疑这座山是受了什么诅咒，他在蓝山的时候从来没有过这种状况。”

“Fili。”Bilbo叹了口气，小心地放下手里的勺子，抚平他的睡袍，确保每一处都遮盖得严严实实。“你到底在说什么？”

“说舅舅！”年轻的矮人哀嚎道，激烈地挥舞着手臂。“别说你根本没注意到。”

“注意到什么？”哈比人恼怒地问。一大早就要处理发疯的矮人，却没有任何线索可循。Bilbo头昏脑涨，好像填满了棉花，依然因为前一晚缺乏睡眠而疲惫不已。只有这一次，哈比人为山里没有真正的窗子而高兴，如此可以躲过刺眼的阳光，否则他就不得不在厚重的被子下面一直躺到下午。

Fili满脸惊骇地看着Bilbo，“你根本没注意到Thorin表现？一整周他都像头脾气暴躁的半兽人一样。”

Bilbo优雅地抿了口他的热茶，一个想法突然出现在他脑海里。

“我没注意到任何不寻常的举动。”Bilbo小心地评论道。

矮人像看傻子一样看着Bilbo，可能以为哈比人智力突然出现了什么缺陷。“真的？你没注意到他在对其他人咆哮或者殴打任何胆敢靠近的人？前几天Dwalin只是拍了拍他的后背差点被他攻击，而且今天他还差点把我的头拧下来，仅仅因为我建议你跟我和Kili去布理给妈妈准备生日礼物。”

“啊。”Bilbo简单地说，“我忘记Dis的生日快到了，该送她什么礼物我完全没有概念。”

“我也是。”Fili绝望地叹了口气，“但是我现在更担心Thorin，最后一次见面他还想杀了我。”

“你太夸张了，他今天早晨看起来还是非常明白事理的。”Bilbo耸耸肩，“实际上，他是个十足的绅士，给我准备了早餐和其他东西。我想他离开前甚至亲自给我摘了些花。”他指了指桌子中间一个简单的蓝花瓶，里面装满漂亮的黄色兰花。

Fili的眉毛差点因为惊讶飞过发际线。“花？舅舅？”两个事物在年轻矮人的脑子里好像很难联系到一起。按道理说，Bilbo不应该责怪Fili的多疑，但是过去三年间Thorin改变了很多。他变得谦逊，而且因为他们之间的感情变化放低了姿态。当初那个闯进袋底洞混圆大门的矮人与现在截然不同，两年前他还为过去的一些行为寻求原谅。

“是的……”Bilbo眨眨眼，从记忆力走出来。那段时间对所有人来说都十分艰难，而且有时候回忆那段痛苦的岁月仍然会让他心碎不已。不管他们多么想跟对方在一起，被背叛的感觉始终横在两人之间，即使Bilbo再次跟着Thorin回到伊鲁伯，还是花了大概一年的时间才能完全平和地相处。

Fili哼了一声，“好吧，我猜他对你不错。”

Bilbo无法掩饰得意的笑容。“是啊，我想是这样的。”

毫无疑问，大家都知道Thorin和Bilbo现在的关系。虽然没有官方的声明，但是Thorin晚上睡在哪里是孤山中最不是秘密的秘密。如果Lobelia在这，一定会对Bilbo的行为大惊小怪，当做天大的丑闻，但是远离夏尔回到孤山，还有很多其他的任务需要优先完成，王国几乎被Smaug毁坏殆尽，正是百废待兴的时候。Bilbo和Thorin决定把一些问题先放在一边，等依鲁伯稳定下来，再欢欢喜喜地庆祝他们终于走到一起的喜事。

Fili萎靡地瘫在椅子上，头悬在靠背外面，像无聊的孩子一样后仰着椅子，仰视着天花板。“噢，我舅舅恨我。”

“他不恨你。”Bilbo打了个呵欠，对戏剧化的矮人翻了翻白眼。“但是他很可能不赞同你现在出现在我们的房间。”

Fili猛地拉回椅子，沉重的靴子在理石地板上发出沉闷的金属碰撞声。“为什么？他以前对我们来这里从来未置一词？”

“通常不会。”Bilbo小心地说，“但是现在不一样。”

Fili挑起眉，像个坏脾气的孩子。“现在怎么了？”

“我正处在结合热中。”

Fili大惊失色，脸变得像石头雕塑一样苍白。“什——什么！那你——你还让我进来？你疯了吗？”

有时候Bilbo会以为其他人忘记了他是个omega，他和其他人之间确实没有什么显著的差异，或者说无法从外表看出来，除了他是哈比人、其他人是矮人之外。每逢早春，Bilbo就会变成依鲁伯附近最受欢迎的人物，不管是omega还是beta矮人都来找他，咨询下一个季度的注意事项。Ori总是说Bilbo的活跃期让他非常困扰，因为他无法准确地说出哈比人何时进入结合热，不像矮人alpha那样明显，矮人omega进入结合热后他们自然而然跟着进入交配期。Bilbo可以理解Ori的苦恼，而且也为事实感到懊丧，即使哈比人一年有数次结合热，它们并不会像矮人的alpha那样对其他人产生影响。

Bilbo从未跟其他人讨论过这个问题，但是他发现山里明显有某个人受了他的影响。

Bilbo耸耸肩，“我没让你做任何事，而且你算是不请自来。”

Fili跳起来，迅速远离哈比人。一边摇头一边低声咕哝着，“马哈尔啊，Thorin会杀了我，然后他会让Kili成为继承人，那绝对会成为整个中土的噩梦。Bilbo，你怎么不早说！你知道一个alpha矮人看到别的alpha在他的omega进入结合热后，靠近他的领地会有什么表现吗？”

“我当然知道。”哈比人带着幸福的表情微笑看着惊慌的矮人，不紧不慢地吃了一大勺早餐。他真的觉得Thorin比其他见过的alpha矮人要冷静镇定得多。特别是跟Nori相比，另一个矮人进入发情期后会表现的异常凶猛。

Fili跌跌撞撞向门口走去，正好跟闯进房间的Thorin撞在一起，摔倒在地上。两个矮人凝视着彼此，为对方出现在Bilbo的房间感到惊讶不已。随后Thorin狠狠吸了一口气，很可能是闻到Bilbo成熟期舔腻的香气——其他人说这种味道闻起来像水果和甜点混合的香气——年长的矮人低声咆哮起来。飞快地看了眼Bilbo，确定他没有遇到任何纠缠，Thorin的眼睛紧锁住他的外甥，绷紧嘴唇露出牙齿做出一个野兽怒吼的表情。

“我很抱歉。”Fili厉声说，胳膊肘着地向后倒退，尽力远离阴森的国王。“我不知道！用我的胡子发誓，我不是有意的。我只是来聊天、抱怨，当然说的是你，但是——”

“我自己的亲人，”Thorin粗声说，脚步沉重靠近年轻的矮人，高大的身躯耸立在他的上方。“背叛了我！想要从我身边夺走我的唯一，妄图在我忙于政务之时，篡夺Bilbo alpha的位置。”Thorin向他的宝剑伸出手，在他的威慑下年轻的矮人呜咽起来。“我要割断你的胡子，为了你——”

“Thorin，住手！”Bilbo终于醒悟过来，跳起来猛地从后面抱住Thorin，阻止他攻击自己的外甥。兽咬脱手而出，掉在Bilbo的嫁妆箱子上放出噹的一声，还撞倒了一大摞书和卷轴。“Thorin，拜托。”Bilbo轻声说，试图安抚暴怒的alpha，挽救可怜的Fili成为无辜的牺牲品。

年长的矮人僵住了，蓝灰色的眼睛对上Bilbo。他的手臂紧紧地扣在哈比人的腰间，好像在保护Bilbo一样。“你没有引诱他？”

“引诱他做什么？”Bilbo问，将一缕松散的发丝别在Thorin圆圆的耳朵后面，爱抚过他的下巴，手指轻轻搔过稍微长长一些的胡茬。

Thorin组织了半天词语，带着担忧的表情端详他的哈比人。“他更年轻，还是一个强大富有王国的王位继承人。如果你选择离开年老alpha投入年轻的怀抱，是无可厚非的。而且他很可能会给你一个我无法给你的孩子。”

“哦，Thorin。”Bilbo叹了口气，他不知道Thorin是否对他隐瞒了什么，虽然他们是对alpha和omega伴侣，但是那也无法百分百保证他们能繁衍后代。第一次结合后什么都没发生，第二次、第三次也没有。有些事该来的时候就会来，之前的种种磨难都是为了迎接最后的喜悦。Bilbo没有从已成文的文献中找到关于哈比人和矮人成功繁衍的情况，但是那并不意味着他们不能尝试。

“傻瓜矮人。”Bilbo深情地说，亲了亲Thorin的脸颊。“为什么在我得到梦寐以求的人之后，还会想要其他人。奥力开恩的时候，我们就会拥有自己的宝宝，无需急切。”

Thorin哼哼着，默默接受这些老生常谈，不想让哈比人跟着他着急。突然身后响起摔门声，Bilbo发现Fili在另一个alpha因为怀里的哈比人分心时，聪明地选择了逃跑。Thorin有点儿脸红，面颊染上粉色，前额挂满了汗珠，好像随时想冲进他们的卧室。他的样子让Bilbo回想起前一夜的记忆，哈比人感到一股暖流滑过大腿，渴求着Thorin在他身体里的感觉。他的结合热几乎到达了峰值，一个微小的动作都能立刻将他点燃。Thorin露骨地看着他，哈比人在蠕动着置于矮人双腿之间。

“嗯嗯，”哈比人哼哼着，鼻子轻轻蹭着Thorin下巴的皮肤。“不是说我在抱怨，只是好奇你怎么回来早了？我以为你早上有政务会议需要参加？”

Alpha紧贴着Bilbo的太阳穴带着鼻音说，“是有个会议，但是单调沉闷令人生厌，我觉得Balin可以自己解决。他比我的侄子聪明多了，而且知道我的omega在房间里等我。”

“啊。”Bilbo叹了口气，撤回一点审视他的矮人。现在他已经充分了解alpha，所以他可以看出Thorin明显进入了发情期。他的瞳孔放大，皮肤带着高热变成玫瑰色。此时他有些语无伦次，声音粗糙带着生硬的停顿，好像每说一个字都要停下来集中精力思考一样。Fili已经证明了他在性情方面的变化，Bilbo对引起的一系列骚乱产生小小的罪恶感。去年Bilbo不得不一个人穴居在卧室里，结合热前一周Dwalin在晚餐时递给Bilbo一杯茶，Thorin为此跟Dwalin大打出手。自那以后，哈比人一直会找些借口，在结合热期间避免接待任何客人。

Thorin抓住Bilbo的睡袍领口，猛地扯下了下来，低头咬住暴露出来的皮肤。Bilbo呻吟着，在Thorin的怀抱里假意挣扎了一下。

“去床上？”

矮人对这个建议发出满意的咕噜声，任Bilbo领着他走进他们的卧室。

“你闻起来——闻起来真迷人，像成熟的桃子和你秋天做橘子蛋糕时用的黑糖味道。”

“你说的是去年我给Bombur做的核桃塔？那是水果馅饼，不是蛋糕，亲爱的。”哈比人稍稍有些忿忿不平，明明他被Thorin在脖颈和耳垂间的亲吻夺去了全部心神，矮人却还能如此游刃有余。即使作为哈比人，世上还是有些东西能够转移Bilbo在食物上的注意力，比如矮人国王缓慢引诱属于他的omega。

“是嘛，随你怎么说。”Thorin茫然地说。在这种状态下，他可能会同意任何Bilbo提出的要求。哈比人甚至可以向他索要山之心，或者是王权，他毫不意外Thorin会双手奉上。

Thorin带着他跌进床里，滑进哈比人的双腿之间，扶开他的睡袍时，Bilbo憋住一声啜泣。矮人宽大火热的手掌紧贴着Bilbo的臀部，掀开衣襟捏住他的臀瓣。

Thorin眨眨眼，呆了片刻才意识到。“你没穿内裤。”

Bilbo咬住唇，只是张开腿，让Thorin看自己衣服下面的景象。“没。”

“你——你……”Thorin语塞，继续盯着omega为他湿润的密处，脸红得像Bilbo的获奖番茄，液体清澈滑腻从穴口滴落，为哈比人准备好另一轮与alpha的混战。

“我知道不怎么得体。”Bilbo取笑说，双臂向后伸展展现他的整个身体。“但是我不想再洗衣服，已经洗得够多了。而且，不管怎么说最后那条是你撕坏的。”

“马哈尔啊。”Thorin抽了口气，回忆使他满意地邪笑起来。“你是残忍的生物，飞贼。你偷走了我的心，接着又偷走我的呼吸，使国王成为你的阶下囚，依鲁伯也要祈求你的垂怜、任你摆布，Bilbo Baggins。”

“傻瓜矮人。”Bilbo温柔地说，脚踝勾住Thorin的后背，拉着矮人向前，直到他身上的衣服紧贴住Bilbo赤裸的肉体。“我只想要你任我摆布。”

Thorin作为回答的笑脸跟Bilbo一样充满幸福。“我知道。”

 

Thorin靠过去，在哈比人身上撑起自己，弯下腰咬住Bilbo的颈项。那里有一个熟悉的印记，是Thorin与他第一次共度疯狂时光、标记他时留下的。Bilbo颤抖起来，享受Thorin的胡子刮过领子里敏感肌肤的酥麻，亲吻不断洒在他的颈项、下巴上，直到矮人停下来啃咬Bilbo的耳垂。

“Thorin，”Bilbo哀叫着，抓住Thorin外衣的翻领拉着他靠得更近。张口像濒死的鱼一样喘息，Bilbo拉扯着Thorin直到他们的嘴唇胶着在一起。所有的感官只剩下湿润和眩晕，一切都是激情滋长和Bilbo结合热的产物。如何贴近也不够紧密，如何碰触也无法满足，他们甚至没有机会吸入足够的空气维持呼吸。

Bilbo的需求很多，所有Thorin能给他的，或者更多。他是山下之王的omega、依鲁伯的哈比人、屠龙勇士、木桶骑士、蜘蛛杀手。他的要求很简单，Thorin就能满足他。

“求你。”哈比人喘息着，向下移动啪地一声解开Thorin的腰带。厚重的金属掉在石头地板上发出清脆的声响，使得Thorin迟疑了片刻，alpha以为什么人企图打扰他们。Bilbo小心地安抚矮人，一边用手指梳过Thorin的发丝，一边柔情地轻哼着，温柔拉扯他的辫子，直到alpha的注意力重新回到他身上。

Thorin重新站起来，飞快地脱下锁子甲后抖落外套和长衬衫。Bilbo看着他，瞳孔放大使他的眼睛看起来几乎完全是黑色的。他舔舔嘴唇沉进床上的枕头里，在柔软的床单上蠕动，希望能得到些许慰藉。Bilbo对国王弯弯眉毛，无声地询问他为什么花了那么长时间。

Thorin很快跳回床上，小心翼翼地接近哈比人，吻遍Bilbo全身，推开哈比人身上的睡衣和睡袍，露出藏在下面的肌肤。矮人啃咬Bilbo的膝盖下缘，轻抚哈比人圆肚肚上零星的毛发，允吸他的乳首，在胸前留下一片吻痕。Bilbo快乐地啜泣着，在矮人罩在他上方的庞大身躯下不住蠕动。

“哦，Thorin。”Bilbo喊道，Thorin膜拜他的身体时，热情爬过他的皮肤。他们身下的床单被Bilbo流出的体液浸湿，随着Thorin使得Bilbo在他身下不顾一切地纠缠着他时变得更加湿润，omega的身体即将接近早晨的第一次高潮。他现在的状态，任何微小的刺激都会让他释放。

Bilbo硬挺着，而且他觉得Thorin冲进房间赶走另一个alpha时自己就硬了。Bilbo体内omega原始的情愫为此雀跃颤栗，得知他的矮人极力捍卫作为Bilbo alpha的权利，将会击败任何胆敢在哈比人活跃期觊觎、偷走他的追求者。

Thorin对着Bilbo的乳头咕哝着不知什么废话，得到哈比人的咯咯笑声作为回答。

“专注一点儿，我的国王。”Bilbo说，Thorin抬起头惊讶地看着他时得意地笑起来。哈比人指指下面，他醒目的勃起。

矮人挑起眉，但毫无疑义地顺从。

Thorin热情地亲吻Bilbo的臀部，舌头在苍白的皮肤上一边画圈，一边继续向下移动。感受到矮人的呼吸轻抚过顶端时，哈比人肿胀的竖起微颤起来。Alpha轻柔舔舐，大手移向Bilbo的臀部，将他展开，肩膀撑开哈比人颤抖的双腿，耐心地舔舐Bilbo流满体液的耸立，一直到汩汩流出体液急切渴求他关爱的闪亮孔洞。

“求——求你。”Bilbo恳求着，抓住Thorin的头发，顶起髋部。“求你，哦——Thorin——啊！”

即使在发情期，Thorin也一如既往地温柔、富有耐心，总是缓慢地准备好Bilbo，好像他有全世界的时间可以用来跟哈比人欢好。交替着允吸哈比人的龟头，或者将舌头顶入更下面的皱褶，在Bilbo颤栗着达到第一次高潮时，矮人满意地发出猫一样的呼噜声。哈比人哀叫、啜泣，好像他周围的世界慢慢暗淡变成一片朦胧的灰，直到Bilbo意识到Thorin碰触的部位才让他再次清醒过来。

“我的爱。”Bilbo轻喃着，虚软的手臂勾住Thorin。Thorin的味道令人沉醉，是熟悉的慰藉和狂野激情完美结合的产物，随着矮人深入发情期越发强烈凶猛。矮人松垮的裤子里膨胀的昂扬尴尬地顶着Bilbo，哀求着被解放。“快点、快点。”Bilbo轻吟，脱下Thorin的裤子释放他的雄起。

“我——我还没——”Thorin挫败地嘟囔着，Bilbo用手裹住他时艰难地吞咽起来，几番套弄下，矮人的勃起叫嚣着解放。“你需要——”

“我需要你。”Bilbo回答，扭动着摆好姿势，双踝扣在Thorin的背后。即使此时矮人还有一半衣服没脱完，Bilbo急切的渴望Thorin进到他里面，弹出结扣。他的腹部感到空虚无力，呐喊着渴望被alpha充满，把他喂饱。

前一夜的欢好让Bilbo还保持着松软，他的结合热也使得前期准备变得不那么必要。冲进去时，Thorin咬紧牙关嘶吼着，紧抓住Bilbo臀部的手指用力埋进肉里，几乎无法忍耐急于向前冲撞、锁住他的omega的欲望。Bilbo无助地呜咽，矮人在他内部缓慢动作时大声喘息起来，他湿滑的甬道挤压着矮人巨大的龟头缓缓为之舒展开来。

Bilbo过去从未想到有一个alpha充满他会多么的令人惊奇，他被彻彻底底地征服了。他曾经以为即使Thorin是个beta的话他也会很高兴，同样会义无返顾地爱他，但是一些更原始、更本能的直觉，让他们在结合后感觉到难以匹敌的完整。Bilbo可以写出诗歌或者散文来赞美Thorin标记他的刹那，他爱那种Thorin在一次次高潮中伸展开、锁紧他的感觉，矮人高潮时他的下腹被填满的充实感。

“啊，B——Bilbo。”Thorin低吼，结扣慢慢弹出时他紧闭双眼。

Bilbo的手指深深扣进Thorin背后的肌肉里，他奋力向前，等待开始前拉着矮人进入一个懒洋洋的亲吻里。那个吻缓慢富有节奏，不像前一晚矮人让Bilbo骑在他身上屁股悬空任他努力耕耘时那么匆忙。他们的床可能无法挺过再一次那样的猛攻，而且自从Bilbo上一次结合热以后，床头板一直有声响。

“求你。”Bilbo恳求道，也许并不知道他自己究竟在要求什么。一只手偷偷滑下Thorin的后背，抓住矮人翘挺的臀部，赢得还在他体内的alpha发出一声嘶吼。“求你，啊，Thor——Thorin！”

Thorin舔舐哈比人的口腔，他的雄起在Bilbo紧扣他时变得更加坚挺。Thorin身上剩下的衣服摩擦着Bilbo的皮肤，使他不由自主咯咯笑起来，Thorin的双球拍打他臀部时大声呻吟着。他可以感觉到矮人的根部在稳固地逐渐扩大，他的结开始膨胀催促着他们更加接近高潮，不断拉扯着Bilbo的肌肉环，Thorin的每次猛力拉出，再奋力推进把结逼进去。

“啊——啊！”Bilbo大声呻吟，顺着Thorin的颈项到肩膀不住啃咬，藏起令他脸红的尴尬声响。只有Thorin可以让他在结合热中变得如此淫荡、饥渴，渴求他的alpha连结他。

Thorin低吼，拉起Bilbo的脚踝放在肩膀上，在另一次冲撞中环住哈比人的臀部，迫使他大声哀求。Bilbo半身悬空，在猛烈的撞击中摇摆不定。每一次撞击Thorin在他体内精准地瞄准那个点，使他仿佛看到了星星，在他们畅快的性爱接近巅峰时，矮人国王的头上好像有一顶星冕。

“连结我。”Bilbo说，紧紧地抱住他的矮人抵着他的肩膀含糊地说。“求你，连结我，标记我，让我受孕！”

“我——我在，”Thorin大喊，双手紧紧抓住哈比人猛地刺了进去。“为我孕育后代，生一窝幼崽。”

“是的。”Bilbo嘶吼着，在极乐中不受控制地仰起头。他想要Thorin完全给他，今天剩下的时光一直在他体内喷射，几个月后肚子会因孩子而隆起。骄傲地向整个王国展示Thorin对他的omega多么尽职尽责。

房间里只能听到他们沉重的喘息和身体交汇时发出的湿润碰撞声，无限放大几乎震耳欲聋。他们性爱的气味，Bilbo结合热的香气弥散在空气中，浓重粘稠，Bilbo不禁怀疑整个侧翼的通道都因为他们俩戒严了。

在他们平时的性爱中，Thorin通常比较安静，但是发情期他会无意识地用库兹都语低吼，紧贴着Bilbo湿热的皮肤倾诉淫秽的许诺。之后几天哈比人身上都会留着发情期间矮人留下的咬痕和吻痕，作为宣布他们发情期的荣誉勋章。

“碰触我，”Bilbo恳求，声音带着愉悦的嘶哑，“你必须——求你！”

Thorin半跪着稍稍撤回上身，留出足够的空间即能套弄Bilbo的柱身又能深而猛地捣进他的小穴，每次深入浅出中逐渐弹出他的结，在omega湿润的环状肌中不断胀大。

“哦！哦——Thorin！”Bilbo惊呼，始料未及的高潮使他的肉体紧紧禁锢住Thorin的硬挺。他的勃起在Thorin的手中跳到，一阵闪电击中脊柱的酥麻过后喷在自己的肚子上，快感使他拱起背，让Thorin更深地推进。矮人低吼着支离破碎的词语，更深地冲刺Bilbo紧致的小穴，直到他的结涨满，把两人紧紧地锁在一起，Bilbo的肉穴推挤着Thorin的勃起，矮人支撑着两人的手臂开始不住颤抖。

“我亲爱的矮人，我的alpha。”Bilbo无意识地吟唱着，虚弱颤抖的手穿过Thorin汗湿的发丝，催促他靠近自己。他们保持这个姿势片刻，等待着alpha的结在Bilbo体内完全膨胀。

Thorin亲昵地用鼻子摩擦Bilbo的太阳穴，抚慰彼此时喉咙里不断发出低哑的嘶吼，结合后两人都筋疲力尽。Bilbo下腹空洞的感觉被平复，窝在Thorin的怀抱里同时被填满让他觉得无比满足。

“你做的棒极了，多么称职的alpha。”Bilbo称赞道，爱怜的亲吻落在Thorin身上任何他够得到的地方。“除了你我永远不需要其他任何人。”

“没有别人？”Thorin问，嘶哑的声音在哈比人耳边响起。他的双手挪到Bilbo还带着粘稠体液的肚子上，轻轻爱抚，把哈比人圆润小肚子上粘腻的体液涂开，“即使我不能——”

“只有你。”Bilbo向他保证，眼神相接时露出温柔的微笑。矮人满意地发出猫咪般的呼噜声，帮助他的omega调整腿的位置，防止古怪的姿势令他麻痹。Thorin温柔地伸手触摸他们连接的地方，查看是否造成什么伤害，听到Bilbo开始呜咽他不得不停下来，哈比人现在太过敏感，无法承受Thorin手指在穴口的按压。

“我伤到你了吗？”

“没有。”Bilbo答道，疲惫地打着呵欠。“我很好，好极了。”结合热总是让他在极度淫荡和极度疲惫中摇摆不定，Thorin不再动作的时候他需要小睡一下。Thorin的连结状态让他的身体非常满足，直到矮人再次交配开始前他可以幸福地进入中场休息。

Thorin轻笑起来，“你是最完美的伴侣。”

Bilbo也跟着微笑起来。“你也是。”

矮人有些脸红，Bilbo感到他的心跳因满溢的情感不规律地跳动起来。Thorin看起来对自己很满意，Bilbo的称赞让他有些羞怯，现在得知自己是称职的alpha让他极度激动。

Thorin放松下来，看到Bilbo连着打了两个呵欠，让哈比人舒服地枕着他。Thorin试图在保持连接状态但是不打扰沉睡omega的情况下把身上剩下的衣服退下来，他侧过身避免压到Bilbo。最后他终于成功让两人坦诚相对，把他们的衣服扔到肩膀上，拉起乱七八糟的被子盖住两人。

“爱你。”Bilbo小声咕哝着，缓缓闭上双眼慢慢睡去。

Thorin幸福地叹了口气，“我也爱你。”


	4. 第四章

如果能避免出行Bilbo是绝对不会出门的。他们前面的路漫长而荒凉，道路两边的树木一派灰败的景象，枯萎的支叉向四面延伸仿佛能刮到天空厚重的阴云般，空中还飘着雪花，空气潮湿而黏腻。因为积了很多水，路面坑坑洼洼的。上一次Bilbao来到这片区域时是秋季，彼时气候温暖、阳光明媚，而现在却异常寒冷，覆盖整个地平线的厚雪使得空气中弥散着冰冷的气息。更糟的是，前方宛如高大阴森的哨兵般屹立不动监视着他们马车行进的方向是——迷雾山谷。

Bilbo掀起风帽，凛冽的寒风穿透身上厚重的毛皮斗篷，不由得打了个颤。他们搭乘的马车并不是最坚固的，为了穿越安督因山谷的崎岖山路，轮子多少有些变形，拉车的马走得很慢，脾气也越来越暴躁，它们时不时想拐到牧草茂盛的地方觅食，于是经常需要把他们拉回正途。现在真的不是出行的好时节，但是世事难料，不管天气如何总有些必须完成的事情。

“爸，为什么我不能像Thrór一样骑马？我不喜欢一直坐在这台愚蠢的马车里。”小Finn透过厚重的羊毛帽檐看向Bilbo，没有编成辫子的黑色长卷发随风四处飞舞。

“你还太小，亲爱的，或许明年可以。”Bilbo平静地说，拉下孩子的帽子盖住他的尖耳朵。他可不想让男孩在如此多变的天气里患上感冒，那样会比Bilbo预期的更晚到达目的地。

Finn撅着嘴，浓密的眉毛紧皱着，突出的下嘴唇戏剧化地表达出他强烈的不满。此时他看起来那么像他的另一个父亲，Bilbo不禁大笑起来，他把小儿子拉近怀里，落下一个又一个亲吻。

“爸！诶，嘿！停下！父亲，爸爸又开始不停亲我了！”孩子尖叫着，失控地咯咯笑起来。

Thorin拉住马，回头看着他们的马车，确保他的家人都穿得暖暖的，接着微笑爬上他的面庞。“这次又是为了什么？”

“爸爸又开始不停亲我！”Finn开始打小报告，挣扎着想逃出Bilbo的怀抱。“我已经是大孩子了，不能总是亲我！如果我的爸爸总是把我当小婴儿对待，我就永远无法成为一个真正的战士了。Kili这么告诉我的。”

“是嘛。”Thorin说，挑眉看向被提及的矮人。王子跟óin和Bofur一起骑马跟在马车后面，他听闻后皱起眉，别开头去大声吹起口哨。Fili选择留在伊鲁伯处理事务。Bilbo对他们翻了个白眼，又整了整Finn的帽子，然后确保自己的也裹得严严实实。他们之前的扭打使得身上的斗篷都歪了，他的儿子还差点丢了一只连指手套，但其他情况还好。Thorin担忧地看了Bilbo一阵，直到哈比人点点头使他安心下来，随后他又察看自己的儿子，脸上挂起古怪的表情。“你觉得我是一个伟大的战士吗，亲爱的甜心？”

Finn眨眨眼，父亲担忧的语气让他有些吃惊。“哦，当然，你是世上最强的勇士！即使Dwalin叔叔都打不过你！”

Bilbo的另一侧传来Dwalin不屑的哼声，显然不同意小王子的观点。Dwalin无疑负责驾车工作，除了他Thorin不信任任何人掌管如此贵重的货物。

“但是你说伟大的战士不能接受你爸爸的吻。”Thorin忧伤地说，“你爸爸和我无时无刻不在亲吻。”

Finn一时语塞，但是最后他说：“好吧，那是因为你结婚了。”孩子的回答好像暗示婚姻是一个人避免惨剧和窘境时使用的狡猾借口。Bilbo觉得很有趣，Finn正处于想到爱情就厌烦的阶段，而Thrór却深受所有遇到矮人的喜爱——或者说还有精灵，这点完全出乎Thorin的意料。他的男孩们竟然如此截然不同。

“是的，没错。”Thorin故意顿了一下，“但是我觉得或许是你爸爸的吻能够使矮人成为真正的勇士？既然不管是Dwalin还是Kili都无法战胜我，就是因为他们没有得到你爸爸给予的神秘力量，所以你不觉得能得到你爸爸的亲吻或许是件好事吗？”

Finn看起来有些犹豫不决，瞪大眼来回看了看Thorin和Bilbo，慢慢消化父亲的观点。Bilbo和Thorin交换了个眼神，两人都被儿子苦恼的表情逗乐了。最后，他像是得出某种结论。“或许……”

“没错，你父亲说得对。”Dwalin喊道，勒紧缰绳缓缓越过又一处坑洼。“全都是因为神奇的哈比人亲吻魔法，他才能变得比我强大。遇到你爸爸前，他是alpha队伍中最弱小的，多亏Bilbo的垂爱才拯救了他。”

Thorin瞪了眼Dwalin，为他的羞辱气愤地眯起眼。小Finn没有留意到，他抬起头望着Bilbo，瞪大的蓝色双眼几乎占据了整张面孔。“真的？爸爸有魔力？”

“诶，”Bilbo咬住嘴唇，强忍笑意。“或许有一点儿。”

“但那是秘密，”Thorin插话，“一旦泄露所有人都会来索求你爸爸的亲吻，我们不能让那样的情况发生。”

“哦。”Finn靠回木头座椅里，刚刚得到的信息让他有些晕头转向。Bilbo别有深意地看了Thorin一眼，矮人驱马靠近，将吻落在他丈夫的手上。能够戏弄自己的儿子Thorin感到非常满足，即使哪一天他会后悔告诉Finn这些，特别是等到男孩长大后表现出alpha或者omega的属性时，但是目前Thorin以此为乐，尽情享受他繁盛的大家庭带来的任何乐趣。Finn这个年纪正式，正式容易被夸大的故事影响的时候。

Bilbo收回手，揉了揉自己的肚子，他刚刚感觉到里面的宝宝踢了他一脚，夺走他呼吸的瞬间发出巨大的咕噜声。看来这个孩子不会像Thrór和Finn那么轻松，现在就开始制造这么大声响的混乱。Dis说那意味着这次他们会有一个女孩，但是Bilbo觉得或许这个孩子完全继承了Thorin的特质。虽然两个男孩外表看起来非常接近他们另一个父亲，但是他们两人性格温吞，像所有夏尔的哈比人一样有颗温柔的心。有时候Bilbo丢脸的承认他为Fili仍然是王位继承人松了口气，虽然Thrór是个好孩子，也是优雅的王子，但是让他统治矮人王国，他心中的哈比人的一面绝不会快乐。

Thorin担心地注视着Bilbo，警觉到他怀孕的omega骤变的呼吸。Bilbo对他露出羞怯的微笑。他们已经尽可能保证舒服的行进，但是不可避免的颠簸和拥挤还是让小家伙不太开心，尽管为了旅程车里堆满了靠垫和枕头。即使Dwalin也忍不住关切地看着他，好像Bilbo随时随地可能把孩子生在车里一样。

“当然，听起来就非常自私。”Kili取笑道，打破了紧张的气氛。“如果你父亲愿意分享，我不介意从你爸爸那里得到几个魔力之吻。”

Thorin低声抱怨着，调转马头追赶大笑着跑开的外甥。Bilbo只是翻了个白眼，知道Kili只是为了让Thorin放松下来。所有人都知道Thorin有多紧张自己的家人，特别是加上alpha的本能，他的反应比平时更夸张。即使现在矮人国王放下重任也不例外，几周前他刚刚把一个矿工送进地牢，他胆敢因为Thrór放飞他笼子里几只金丝雀就骂他是卑鄙小人。

“爸，”Thrór在马上动作怪异地转过身，他的小短腿几乎碰不到马镫。“一切还好吗？你看起来有些苍白，我们是不是应该停下来休息一小时，让你恢复一下。”

温柔儿子的担忧使得Bilbo的心都跟着融化了，“我很好，只是有点儿冷而已。再过不久我们就能到Beorn之家了，一顿美味的晚餐和温暖的壁炉就能让我一下子活过来，没什么可担心的。”

“你确定？”Thrór 眨眨蓝绿色的大眼睛，瘪着嘴巴、皱紧眉头的样子跟Thorin如出一辙。“需要我的斗篷吗？我不是很冷，而且里面穿了足够厚的衣服，没有斗篷也没关系。”

“我很好，亲爱的，留着你的斗篷。”像是为了向他证明一样，Bilbo回到马车车厢，拉出一条毯子缠在自己脚上。Dwalin和Bofur给木质车箱里堆满了枕头和毯子，足够Bilbo和大家在路途中保证温暖。

Thrór点点头，仍然跟在马车边骑行了一段，脸上看起来还是忧心忡忡。最后，他终于放下焦虑，转向Bilbo开始讨论别的问题。

“你觉得他会喜欢我们吗？”

Bilbo轻轻哼哼着说，“谁？亲爱的。”

“我们的堂兄。”Thrór笑起来。“你已经忘了？”

“当然没有。”Bilbo说，对着小男孩挑起眉，“只是因为最后一次来这儿的回忆让我有些分心，世事无常，之后有太多转变。”

“是啊，是啊，之前已经听过了。”Thrór低声抱怨着，翻了翻白眼。自打出生后，Bilbo的儿子们听父亲们和远征队叔叔的故事不下百次，各种形式、事无巨细。Thorin尤其喜欢在某些方面夸大其词，特别是夸大Bilbo在打败巨龙和解决Thranduil背信弃义方面的作用。

“我等不急见到Frodo哥哥了！”Finn插进来，在自己的位置上蹦蹦跳跳。“他一定会最喜欢我！等着瞧！”

“喂，宝贝们——”Bilbo刚要开口。

“他跟我的年纪年纪相仿。”Thrór打断，“而且，他才不会跟还在尿床的人玩呢。”

马车附近的矮人听到Thrór的话爆发出一阵大笑，只有Dwalin一个人憋着笑保持严肃的表情，Finn脸红得像个番茄，鼓起脸蛋，既是因为气愤，也是因为羞耻。Thrór 意外的恶意使Bilbo难以置信地眨眨眼。Finn确实还会时不时尿床，但是今年他已经有了很大进步。他还小，不管是从哈比人还是矮人的标准来看，而且Thorin认为Finn有种不像矮人的弱点，比起其它事他更害怕黑暗。Finn在路上的表现一直不错，据Bilbo所知没出过任何差错。

Thorin催马疾步绕回来，把Bilbo从训斥Thrór的麻烦中拯救出来，矮人的头发被风吹得有些凌乱，比之前显得有些邋遢。“这是怎么回事？你在取笑自己的弟弟？”看到Finn湿润的眼睛和羞红的脸蛋他才意识到发生了什么，Thorin用库兹都语严厉地训了几句，其他几个人跟着Thrór一起吓得缩了缩脖子，故意拖后了几步。

看到Finn的眼泪Thrór非常内疚。“抱歉，父亲。只是……我不该那么说。”

“别跟我道歉。”Thorin提出，“向你弟弟道歉。”

“抱歉，Finn。”Thrór低声说，低着头透过马的鬃毛看向自己的脚趾。Bilbo拉过小儿子抱在怀里，让Finn把脸埋在他隆起的肚子上，藏起他安静的泪水。Bilbo叹了口气，他的男孩们，因为与Frodo即将到来的会面而紧张、焦虑，最微小的事也会让他们情绪大变。

Throin还在继续用库兹都语责备Thrór，Bilbo只能跟上几个记住的单词。最后Finn的哭声渐弱，终于勇敢地擦掉眼泪面对其他人。Dwalin递给小男孩一块手帕，让他擤鼻涕，之后Finn对矮人露出羞涩的微笑，自己的偶像没有嘲笑他，让他觉得好多了。

“没关系，Finn，他不是故意的。”Bilbo安慰儿子，把男孩用过的手帕塞进他的口袋里。“他说他很抱歉。”

“我没有尿床。”Finn声明，带着恳求的目光盯着Bilbo，“我早就不是小宝宝了！”

“你当然不是，”Bilbo安抚道，掀起斗篷的帽子别在他的耳后，“你马上就要成为小哥哥了，也就意味着我们需要你的帮助。你要知道，你父亲和我不会把这么重要的任务交给我们觉得无法处理的人。”

Finn拽起Bilbo的斗篷边缘擤出剩下的鼻涕，无视自己口袋里更方便取用的手帕。如果是过去Bilbo心里Baggins的一面一定会绝望地想换件干净衣服，但是他现在对孩子们每天的分泌物已经习以为常了。

“就算Frodo不喜欢我，也会喜欢宝宝的。”Finn说，轻轻拍了拍Bilbo的肚子。“我会成为比Thrór好得多得多的哥哥，等着瞧吧。”

小男孩瞪了一眼他的哥哥，后者在鞍座上显得无精打采的。

“好啦，Finn。”Bilbo叹了口气。马车越过另一个坑洼，一阵尖锐的刺痛传过他的脊柱。“你的哥哥已经感到抱歉了，而且他一直对你很好，别因为一时的失误就完全否定他。他跟我们一样，因为想到就要见到你们的堂兄而害怕。”

“你害怕？”Finn问，震惊地抬起头看着他。

“是的，”Bilbo轻声说，“我很久没见过他了，最后一次见面他还是个刚出生的婴儿。考虑到现在的情况，我担心他可能不会喜欢我，因为他记不得我们第一次相遇的情景了。你的姑姑Primula是我的妹妹，但是我没能保持通信。”

“哦。”Finn茫然地盯着远处的山脉。不管他想到了什么肯定让他很不安，小嘴巴憋了下来。“如果他……不高兴怎么办？”

Bilbo发出一阵大笑，引起Thorin的注意。“我非常怀疑，世上没有不高兴的哈比人。”

“除了Lobelia阿姨，”Finn吐了吐舌头，好像尝到什么糟糕的东西一样。“我不喜欢那个女人，为什么你生日的时候她总是出现？她破坏了所有乐趣，我希望她跟其他人一起留在夏尔。”

Bilbo怀疑过Lobelia Sackville-Baggins喜欢在他的生日那天出现，可能是为了他送出的礼物，而且他还是国王的伴侣。如果不带着一口袋金银首饰离开，她就会到处造谣说Bilbo对自己的亲戚多么糟糕。

“那个男孩——Frodo，是不是跟她生活过一段时间？”Thorin靠向他们问道。

“是的，”Bilbo答道，看到Thorin和两个男孩厌恶地皱起鼻子时，哈比人跟着皱了皱眉。“说真的，她也没那么坏。”

“Bilbo，我的珍珠，她就是有那么坏。”Thorin说，Thrór在他身边点头附和。“你觉得明年你生日的时候我们放个假，并且警告她不要来拜访怎么样？那会是段美好而短暂的解放，我们离开时Dis可以代理王国的事务。”

Bilbo呆呆地看着他的丈夫，“我们的新宝宝到时候还不到一岁大！”

“更有理由放假了！”Kili冒出来，一脸兴奋。“你和舅舅可以休息，我跟Fili帮你们照看小的。”

Thrór在鞍座上蹦跶起来，“我们可以去Gondor，或者甚至可以去Rohan！我早就想见见伟大的Rohirrim骑士了。”

看到孩子们和矮人兴奋的表情，Bilbo小声咕哝着他会考虑。他不希望Lobelia的到访给家人带来那么多不快，确实她有些讨人厌，但是Bilbo总是想念他在夏尔的亲戚，而Lobelia的到访对此助益匪浅。

“我看到前面的山谷了。”Dwalin喊道，指向远处的树海边缘。其他人看来对这个消息振奋不已，离开这条坑洼的道路和靠近温暖篝火的愿景点燃了他们的希望。Finn紧紧贴在Bilbo身边，突然爆发的能量使他激动起来，Thrór开始询问他的父亲问候Beorn和他家人的正确流程。

不久后房子出现在他们的视野中，一群动物围绕着一个高大的身影和一个矮小、卷发的哈比人。看到Frodo害羞的举动和他警惕地观察马上矮人的情形，Bilbo感到微笑爬上他的面庞。Dwalin和Kili帮Bilbo从马车上下来，Thorin和Thrór上前去问候他们的主人，看到Bilbo的情况，巫师眼中闪烁着快乐的火花。

“我不知道你有好消息了，我亲爱的朋友！祝贺你！”

Bilbo大笑起来，带着紧紧抓住他斗篷的Finn一起向门口走去。“我们也不知道，否则我一定会在你出发前通知你的，但即便如此我也不是无法上路，早春之前宝宝不会出生。”事实上这次怀孕对所有人来说都是出乎意料的消息，包括omega自己在内。Bilbo最后一次结合热没有任何意料之外的情况发生，而且之后一段时间也没有任何迹象。直到迎接本应到来的下一个结合热却没有消息时，他才开始怀疑。Thorin曾经试探性地抱怨Bilbo闻起来有婴儿的味道，但是当然Finn一听到被叫做婴儿就大惊小怪，所以他才没注意到。

“晚上好，Ganahl。”Thorin立刻出现在Bilbo身边，拨开他行为不端的儿子，伸出手臂住持哈比人。巫师向其他人问候时Thrór跟在后面，同Kili站在一起，Beorn帮忙从马车卸下马匹。

“向您致意，尊敬的陛下。”Gandalf轻笑着拍拍Frodo的卷发。“好吧，Bilbo Baggins，让我来为你介绍你的外甥，Frodo Baggins。Frodo，这是你的舅舅，我想你在夏尔经常听到他的事迹。”

Bilbo温柔地微笑起来，Frodo抬起头透过浓密的留海回望着他，他蓝色的双眼带着敬畏瞪得老大。“你——你好，”男孩含糊地说，嘴里含着拇指，焦虑地别开目光。

“你好，Frodo，很高兴见到你。”Bilbo说，伸出手摇了摇另一个哈比人的手。“再次见到你真是太好了，虽然我们上次见面已经是很久很久以前，我希望我们今后能够相处愉快。”

“我——我也是。”Frodo点点头，小心地摇了摇Bilbo的手，看起来好像希望被当做成人对待。他们保持着怪异的姿势凝视着彼此片刻，Frodo目瞪口呆地看着他时，Bilbo痴痴笑起来。突然，Frodo冲过去抱住他，小小的胳膊抱住Bilbo的腰，亲昵地依偎在宝宝鼓起的地方。他在发抖，或许他自己并没有察觉，Bilbo感到他的心因为小外甥外露的情感涨的满满的。可怜的男孩，他想道，天知道他遭遇了怎样的人生。

“只要有爱，一切困难都会过去，你会发现的。”Bilbo拍拍男孩的后背，同时Thorin环抱着他的肩膀。

Frodo顿了一下，胆怯地看向Thorin和Bilbo，“从现在开始我要跟你们生活在一起了吗？”

“当然，”Thorin说，与他的丈夫交换了下眼神。“我们是你的家人，会好好照顾你的。”

Thorin的话像一个信号般，其他人同时凑过来抱在一起，Thrór和Finn是第二波问候Frodo的，接着Kili把小哈比人举起来，紧紧地压进怀里。Frodo对热烈的欢迎有些反应不过来，紧紧地攀住王子，而Kili蹭了蹭他的卷发，Thrór因为不能得体地跟他的堂弟打招呼唉唉叫起来。Dwalin强行分开两人，以便óin、Bofur和其他人向小哈比人问好。Beron在远处大声笑起来，Ganahl 靠在一边欣慰地看着Bilbo和他的伙伴们欢迎新加入的家庭成员。

Thorin的手滑向omega的腰际，弯下身亲吻他丈夫的面颊。“我觉得他一定会适应良好。”

“是啊，”Bilbo带着微笑温柔地说，“我对此深信不疑。”


End file.
